


Through the night

by Lgbtjihyos



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rly just mentions of the maknaes, Someone hug le pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtjihyos/pseuds/Lgbtjihyos
Summary: LE bottles up her emotions and locks the door. But what happens when everything is too much.





	Through the night

**Author's Note:**

> I know theyre not that many leggos but i love writing the girls❤

LE fiddled with her hands as she sat in the waiting room with her members. Solji had gone into surgery almost 8 hours ago but it seemed like forever. Everyone was nervous. Of course they were. There were a million things that could go wrong. 

LE stood up and walked to the vending machine in the hallway. She needed to do something other than wait in that stupid white room. Theyd seen dozens of people come and go, some crying of joy or despair. 

LE walked back to her seat next to hani and offered her a piece of the granola bar she bought. Hani shook her head and stared off into space again. The normally loud rambunctious personalities of exid were nowhere to be seen. 

LE took a bite of her snack, forcing herself to swallow and chew even though she could feel bile creep up her throat and nausea turn in her stomach.

"Family and friends of heo solji?" A man in scrubs came out. Everyones heads shot up immediately. Hyerin spoke first. "Is she ok???" The man looked nervous.

"I'm very sorry, we did everything we could but there were extreme complications-" no no no no this couldnt be happening. It wasnt happening. Solji was fine. She was laying in her bed with that signature eye smile, about to scold le. She definitely wasnt dead. It wasnt possible.

"Hyojin?" A voice called. 

Junghwas hand rested on her back as she tried to comfort the older girl who was sobbing.  "I need to see her! I need to see her please" le pleaded. "This isnt happening it cant be happening" le shook her head. 

"You can see her now" the doctor led them inside a small room. Solji laid on the bed, her dark hair contrasting sharply with pale skin. "What happened?" LE turned to face the doctor. "What did you do to her! This is your fault how could you!"

"Hyojin!" A voice behind her called. 

"Hyojin!"

"HYOJIN"

Hani pounded on the door to les bedroom. She had woken up to the sound of crying next door, and immediately knew something was wrong. LE did not cry very often. And if she did, it was always hidden away from everyone.

"HYOJIN" she yelled again, hitting the door with her palms. Of course LE had locked it last night as usual so it could only be opened from the inside. 

LE snapped awake as she tumbled onto the floor of her room. The sheets she had been wrapped in where untucked and a mess, along with les hair. She tried her hardest to breathe in and out but it seemed as if no oxygen could get to her lungs. 

She remembered the dream vividly. Remembered soljis lifeless body on the bed, the looks on her parents faces as they realized their daughter was dead. It all felt so real.

Itd been years since le had had a panic attack. Shed only ever had a few. One when solji was diagnosed, and one before up&down got popular and they were at risk of disbanding. But the feeling never quite left her memory. 

Here she was again, 2 years later feeling the same way. Sweat beaded at her hairline and neck, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. It was as if someone was pressing on her lungs, flattening them so she couldnt hold enough air. 

The screams of hani and the pounding on the door felt muffled, almost unrecognizable. The tears which streaked down her face and neck were hardly noticed as le hunched over and wrapped her arms around her knees, sobs still wracking her body.

LEs cries could still be clearly heard when solji woke up, only a few minutes later. She at first had pressed further into the pillow, figuring a movie was playing or hani and le were arguing, but when the noise persisted she dragged herself up. The clock on her bedside table read 02:54. 

Solji snapped up, now fully awake as she heard the pounding on a door and loud screaming. She pulled on shorts and ran out of her room when she heard, "HYOJIN IM GOING TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IN ONE MINUTE."

Solji expected to see an angry hani, assumedly mad that le had taken something of hers or embarrassed her. Itd happened a few times before and as the leader solji could deal with this stuff. Instead she saw hani with tears running down her face, messy hair, pleading with someone on the other side of the door. "Heeyeon what is happening?" Solji exclaimed, running over. "I woke up- hyojin she" hani whiped tears away "she wont stop crying I dont know what's wrong"

Solji was beyond concerned now. She knocked on the door again and asked what was wrong, hoping LE would answer to her. Her question was met with another sob. 

 

Normally solji would have calmly tried to deal with the situation; but when she heard another choked breath and sob from inside the room, she hit the wood as hard as she could with her hip, bursing through the door. Hani looked over her shoulder at the pile of blankets on the floor and le curled up in them.

"Heeyeon please go get some water and the first aid kit. And some snacks, just cover all the bases please" solji said and hani nodded. 

Solji then rushed over to les side, unravelling the blankets around her. The younger girls face was soaked with tears and she was coughing on every other sob. "Shhhh shhh hyojin hyojin can you hear me?" Solji got a shaky nod in response. Solji threw the sweatshirt hyojin was wearing off into the corner and pulled her close. "Hyojin listen to me ok? I need you to take a deep breath for me, as deep as you can. Youre going to make yourself sick."

Soljis hand wrapped around LE back and she hugged her tightly. Her other hand stroked les hair, anything to calm her down. "Plea-se dont l leave" le choked out, coughing agian as she spoke.

Solji was a break in the spiral le felt herself in. As if she was surrounded by clouds and solji was the only thing she could see. 

Solji began to hum softly. An iu song came to mind first, and solji went with it without thinking.

"Tonight ill send the glow of a firefly to somewhere near your window" 

Solji pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"I hope its a good dream" she sang softy, keeping her voice low.

LE fought to listen to the soft voice, as if it was a tether to the world. Her breathing began to slow a bit and she felt like the pressure on her lungs had lessened. Solji continued to hum and slowly LE calmed down more and more. By the time hani had walked in LE was almost calm enough to speak.

" im sorry for getting your shirt wet Solji." LEs voice was hoarse. " dont worry about it at all hyojin, please" solji comforted the girl. "Here drink some water unnie" hani stretched her hand out with a bottle of water. LE smiled in appreciation and took the bottle from where she was sat on the bed and sipped slowly. " what happened??" Hani blurted out. "I- uhh i" le fumbled over her words, feeling tears gather once more.

"Heeyeon why dont you go to bed, its kind of late. And call the maknaes and tell them to pick up take out when they come back tomorrow morning" solji smiled, clearly trying to get hani to leave. Hani nodded and slipped out the door. 

"Hyojin..." Solji spoke softly, moving closer to le on the newly made bed "what happened?"

"Its stupid...believe me you dont want to hear it" le mumbled. 

"Its not stupid, please let me i want to help you" solji pleaded.

"I um" le cleared her throat "I had a nightmare. A really bad one solji it was so bad god. You were in surgery and you.....umm" les voice wavered. 

"Oh hyojin" solji pulled the girl into he arms again. "Im right here. And im okay i promise. I'm here. Ill always be here"

"You promise" le asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"I promise"


End file.
